Coming Home
by AKK1231
Summary: Bella gets turned into a vampire after Edward and the Cullens leave her, now it's a hundred years later and she is back in town with her new family only to discover that the Cullens have returned as well. Read and Review!


. Chapter 1: Coming Home

It's been a hundred years since they left me. They thought they were saving me. but, what Alice didn't predict was that months after their departure, Laurent came back for me. Not to kill me, but to turn me. Now, I'm a hundred year old vampire, and I'm coming home. I left 85 years ago after the death of my father Charlie. He had a normal existence and died in a normal way, heart failure. It's funny to think that if I remained human I would be only 33 years old at the time that I lost my father. He became my best friend after the Cullens' left. After I was turned I couldn't bring myself to the "right thing" by leaving. Forks was my home, so I did the selfish thing. I told him the truth and stayed even though I knew that I shouldn't. I drew comfort from the fact that he died knowing and accepting what I truly was. I left for England a month after his death, and that is where I met Christopher and his family. Christopher was something I never expected. We were instant best friends from the moment we met, we didn't become romantically involved until about 25 years ago. I love him, but I haven't exactly been honest about my past. He doesn't know that my first love was a vampire, nor the fact that I knew what they were. I could never bring myself to let go of Edward, or his family. We've come back home to get married. I've tried to hold Christopher off on the whole marriage thing, but it can only work for so long. I've convinced him that I really needed to get married in Forks, but really I needed to feel him one last time. Not just him, but all of them. We were finally landing at the Port Angeles airport. I felt the calm wash over me, I was finally home again. We took the hour drive into Forks and found ourselves at Charlie's house. I still owned it, I couldn't sell it though I hadn't been there in 80 plus years. there were 2 cars in the driveway. We pulled in and I cautiously got out and made my way inside. As I walked in shock waves stunned my body.

There they were, the vampires I once considered family. they stood up to greet me, and Carlisle spoke first  
"Hello Bella." He said coming in to embrace me. Even though I knew it was impossible, he seemed almost warm  
"Hey Carlisle" I said returning his embrace. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my old friend bouncing in her seat I smiled and turned towards her.  
"Hey Alice." I said taking her into his arms. As I finished reacquainting with my old friends I introduced them to the people I grew to know as family.  
"Guys this our Mama bird Amy, and our daddy bird David" I said gesturing toward Christopher's parents. they were gorgeous, A little older than Esme and Carlisle and amazing people, then I turned toward Michael and Sarah Christopher's Aunt and Uncle. All the people in Christopher's family were turned at the same time, after a terrible car accident. A vampire found them in the middle of the road, all of them dying.  
"This is David's brother Michael and this wife Sarah." I said pointing to the beautiful blonde couple behind me.  
" This is Cassie, Amy and David's daughter" said pointing to the young woman to my left. Cassie was Christopher's twin sister. She had his hair and his features.  
"And, this is my partner Christopher." I said smiling up at the guy to my right. We joined everyone in the living room  
"So, Bella how do you know the Cullens" Amy asked  
" We lived in town together, I knew their family when I was human." I knew that I'd have to come clean to Chris, I just didn't want to do so in front of our entire family new and old.  
"I didn't know you knew about vampires before immortality" Christopher said surprised  
"Yeah, well It's kind of a hard secret to hide when your a vampire dating a human." I said simply  
"What?" Christopher asked surprised  
"uh-oh." Emmett whispered  
"Shut up" Rosalie said elbowing him in the stomach. I smiled, I was just happy to see them again.  
"I sort of dated Esme and Carlisle's son Edward for a couple of years in high school when I was human. " I said waiting for the fight I knew was coming  
"Sort of?" I could tell the realization of me and Edward being over was hitting her, hard. It was for me as well.  
"To me, it does. He said simply. I knew he was really wanting an answer.  
"Yes." I replied  
"Do you still?" He asked hurt laced through his voice  
"Yes, do you? A familiar voice asked  
.

.  
/


End file.
